sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ella Frell
Personality Ella is cursed with obedience. This is because a witch named Lucinda cursed her at birth to follow every command as a gift (a gift she has been ordered not to tell anyone about by her mother). But despite this (or perhaps because of it), Ella is headstrong and stubborn. She fights her curse at every turn and she has grown to hate commands and bossy behavior, making her a bit of a rebel by consequence. She's spirited, intensely curious, clever, enjoys having fun and teasing people, and is unforgivably clumsy. She hates being proper and will like to learn if she considers something to be of worth or interesting, but dreads dull things and propriety. She's very determined and brave, especially when it comes to breaking her curse, and while she's not the sweetest of people, when it's really important she does what's right. Background Ella knew of the existence of magic at a very young age--infancy, in fact. She was born to a spirited, wealthy fullblooded squib woman and a greedy and social-climbing muggle man (who is completely unaware of the magical world), so one would think her knowledge to be limited. But despite her unmagical parents, the presence of magic was undeniable in her life. The reason being, Ella was cursed. Not to be unlucky, or anything of the sort, but instead cursed with obedience. A well-meaning witch by the name of Lucinda gave her the 'gift' at birth, using a powerful spell on the infant Ella. The curse could not be removed, not even by Mandy, the cook/witch that lived among them. And so Ella went, developing into a stubborn child who disdained following orders and would thwart all of Mandy's bossy commands. Her mother would egg them both on at every turn until eventually Ella would do as asked or Mandy would turn her order into a request, and it would all end with laughter. Ella was ever curious about the magic world, but from the unmagical county of Oxfordshire, access to things about the world of fantasy was rather limited. However, her mother told her stories of fantastical creatures and magical things, tales of dragons and gnomes and the mysteries of the world, keeping the both of them entertained endlessly. Meanwhile, Ella was completely unaware that their cook, Mandy was in fact a witch, one that limited her magic usage due to living among muggles. Ella was even more unaware that she was a witch as well. Sure, when she slid down the handrail for the stairs she seemed to glide carefully off of it before her two left feet over took her and she tumbled to the ground, and sure plates almost seemed to slow their path to the ground when she dropped them, right before they smashed into a million pieces, but neither of these things were things that she thought anything of. At the age of 7, she made a friend named Pamela who she told of her curse. When this lead to Pamela ordering her about and Ella breaking her nose in kind, Eleanor commanded that she never tell people of the curse. When she was nearing the age of 11, her mother and her both incurred an illness, which required them drinking a soup containing unicorn hair made by Mandy. It was actually a potion, however, and while Ella drank it while wrinkling her nose, Eleanor drank all but the unicorn hair. This led to her death merely days later. Ella was desolate, but Peter, her father, seemed more interested in her as a commodity. He introduced her to Dame Olga and her two daughters, Hattie and Olive, who seemed more interested in the grandness of her estate than her distress. Later on, Ella asked Mandy to tell her the name of the witch who'd attempted to remove her curse and was shocked to find that it was Mandy herself. Mandy told Ella that she herself had witch blood in her, and it was at that moment that Peter called in Ella and spoke that he was considering sending her to a private academy for girls. She displayed resistance to this, and it was at this moment that a tawny owl swept into the room, a letter attached to their talon. Peter took said letter, and upon reading it and realizing his daughter was magical and invited to a prestigious school, he saw an opportunity to gain access for yet another venue and a chance for profit. So, instead, he commanded her to go to Hogwarts. Being shocked that she was a part of the magical world she'd so admired, and that she was invited to a school that seemed as foreign as a fairy tale, Ella despaired leaving her familiar home and Mandy, but obedience was commanded of her, both by the curse and by her father. And thus, Ella made her way to Hogwarts; curious about magic, but obstinate about obeying in any way or form. She's now starting her fifth year, a somewhat short and puckish girl who is fantastic Ancient Runes due to her knack at languages, good at Potions and CoMC, horribly bored in History of Magic and more (or less) prepared for another year at Hogwarts. In Game History Thus Far... Ella has been watching her crazy housemates mostly from a far before she picked up her journal. Her godmother, Mandy, ordered her to write regularly in her journal, which Ella hated, and for several months would just make tiny marks in her journal to stave off her curse while fulfilling it. She eventually decided to write in it for real, however and since she started, she's gotten pulled into the curses too. Mostly small things like having to dance, but when she got attached to Eichi Sakurai during the mistletoe curse, things got a bit complicated. When Lili Rochefort said to Ella Dee "Ella, my bed," Ella's own curse got activated and it led to a crusade for Ella to get into the Slytherin dorm and into Lili's bed, which made her look quite silly and caused many strange looks along the way. But also caused her to get to know some interesting people, like Sveinn and Lili, and a bastard, (i.e.: Ali). Other than being unsure about whether the Ministry was actually doing it's job, during the event where everyone had to follow orders, she found herself free for once. Initially happy that she could say no to whatever she chose, she started to realize that everyone else was following orders as much as she was free of them, and sure enough, in a few days she was cursed again. Being initially depressed that her spell wasn't broken, upon learning that she wasn't being allowed on the trip to the Ministry, she decided to devote the time she would've been on the trip to finding out just what spell freed her. It turned out to be for the best that she wasn't on the trip, considering the Death Eater attack that occurred. When Dumbledore sent out well meaning letters explaining the situation to all of the parents, Ella's father, Peter, was less than amused. After having a large argument about how he "wasn't spending money for her to get blown up", he forbid Ella to return to Hogwarts. Fortunately, Mandy told her she could go where she pleased, but it's only a matter of time until her father tries to call her back home, and she is currently watching the owl post with trepidation. She didn't have a double during the evil twin event, but she did encounter quite a few evil!twins (some of whom hit on/threatened her) so it wasn't exactly pleasant, but she has made a few aquaintances out of it. Relationships Alfred F. Jones Knows him as the Quiddy captain and as a housemate. Once, she got Marta's ring measurements for him, and was sworn to secrecy. But that's gone all pear-shaped so it's no longer relevant. Recommended that he set people on fire who forced him to dance and he made her a sandwich during ordering days. Ali Al-Saachez Bossy mo'fo. He managed to order her around twice in just one convo, and the next time, Ella will give him a piece of her mind. Unless he unknowingly gets her out of another pickle. They argued over which house was more retarded when it came to getting detentions. Eichi Sakurai Was stuck to him for Mistletoe days and found that he wasn't so bad, and although she dragged him around to the Slytherin dorms, he very inadvertently made her curious about other dorms. Called him the 'dreamer' head on a Runespoor. Duo Maxwell House mate who's a couple years younger and on the Quidditch team! She made him do quite a few silly orders and finds him to be highly entertaining and spirited. 8Db Jules de Ferrier A reasonably polite person who she noticed when they began speaking to each other in French. She admires how wise he comes off, but thinks he could loosen up a bit. Lili Rochefort They are both planners on a runespoor, and Lili unintentionally gave Ella the order to enter her bed while talking to Ella Dee. Ella used flattery to get in the Slytherin dorms and towards her room, but having a dude attached prevented the order from being fulfilled. Ella thinks she isn't all that bad, all things considered, and sort of considers her a friend. They have more in common than she thought. Matthew Williams Kirkland Encountered him on evil!twin days when he was alternatively hitting on and insulting people in French. She thinks the normal Matthew is a bit of a sissy, but well meaning enough. Mulan Fa A nice roommate of hers who seems quite agreeable. Told Ella to go outside during the ordering curse which she happily denied. Ella got her out of the bathroom during the evil!twin event. Sveinn Halvorsen They gabbed about mutual dorm curiosity and randomly started talking about Svienn's sex love life. He is worth teasing and they often speak sensibly to each other about the ministry and things of that nature. She's curious about his experiences in Norway. Dr. Spencer Reid Pre-Auror Training TA, his evil twin came across her during an event and she was sufficiently creeped out by his threats/come ons. He apologised for his evil!self, but the heebie jeebies remain. 8[ Tiana Food buddies; they talk about the munchies and the fact that the school can suck balls at times. They need to have epic cooking times. They chatted about orders and Tiana thinks they can be for your own good, but Ella doesn't CARE ABOUT INTENTIONS. 8| Tiera Another sensible Ravenclaw that she's encountered, they discussed the ministry, but quibbled over doing homework. Of course, Ella would probably have less of a problem with homework if she wasn't ordered to do it. Trivia *Ella's PB is Sarah Bolger, a bonafide UK person. **The mun went on an embarrassingly thorough search for a good PB. **The bint has the audacity to have the incorrect eye color and lighter hair, so the mun was forced to be dorky all over everything and color them. **It has to be said that her eyes are more of a celery than an emerald. ***Just in case purple prose comes up. ****You never know. *Ironically, most of the people she knows are Slytherins. **99.9% of the orders she's going to get are from Slytherins because they are bossy. **She intends to avoid most Slytherins from here on out. Really. ***That does not mean her mun will let her. ****Heaven help us all if Ali finds out. See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Info and Contact post about Ella's curse.